


Fish are Friends

by FearTheRedHoodie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, hunk just worries okay?!, lance is a merman, the beginning of a panic attack, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheRedHoodie/pseuds/FearTheRedHoodie
Summary: Being turned part fish is actually the best part of his day. He is living for the scales! Hunk maybe not so much.





	Fish are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as an ask prompt on tumblr. For more information on that you can see my tumblr page @fear-the-red-hoodie under ‘hoodie writes’

This is…unexpected… 

Not bad unexpected, because, if he’s being honest, this is an absolute dream come true, but it’s definitely not what he thought his day would be. 

He really doesn’t see why everyone is freaking out. So what, he can’t speak in anything but the occasional screech or trill, or that it’s increasingly harder to breath out his lungs. He has a freakin’ tail! And he has never looked better, if he does say so himself.

“Uh, Lance?” His now elongated, fish like ears flick to show he heard his Bro.

“Not to be a downer, but, shouldn’t you be a little more freaked out right now? Not that there’s anything to worry about of course! I mean, Coran said it would wear off soon, but still I mean..” Ugh, he’s rambling again. 

When Lance can talk, they’re gonna work on that. 

Everything is fine. Great, even! He’s chillaxin in the Altean pool that Allura showed them how to use, face mask smeared on over his face scales, and a beautiful, long, blue gradient tail. He’s living his best life. 

He reaches a webbed hand out to rest on hunks arm, in what he hopes is a comforting manner, as a universal symbol of ‘Chill Bro’.

As Hunks breathing got faster, Lance got more than a little worried. He’s fine! Why can’t Hunk see that?

Lance pushes himself off the ledge that his arms previously rested on, intent to make Hunk see that he wasn’t in any danger. He makes one quick lap around the pool, stopping in the middle to make a swimming leap and a peppy trill as they’d seen the dolphins do the week before they had found the Lions and Shiro. He sees Hunk give a small smile, but his breathing showed no signs of slowing. 

He slowly swims over to his friend and taps gently on his hand, asking if he’s okay with being touched. Only when he sees a small nod does he try and lift himself up. This proves to be a problem™️ as he fails to account for the added weight of his large tail, ending up with only his torso out of the water, flailing and screeching. There goes the moment, Lance thinks. 

He feels hands wrap under his arms, lifting him up with ease into his larger friends’ hold. He feels the small giggles, and smiles. 

They stay in that hug for minutes on end, neither of them making noise. Eventually they both drift into a soft sleep, with only minimal thought of Hunk now being soaked or Lances heavy breathing. Waking up three Earth hours later, dry, human, and with a warm blanket overtop of them.


End file.
